


In Your Arms

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Series: The Hope For Us [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Caspian sat beside the bed Edmund was currently lying on unconscious he had been like this for the last two weeks ever since the guards had discovered Edmund in the forest. Caspian had refused to leave Edmund’s side.





	In Your Arms

Caspian sat beside the bed Edmund was currently lying on unconscious he had been like this for the last two weeks ever since the guards had discovered Edmund in the forest. Caspian had refused to leave Edmund's side, he hated the idea for Edmund to wake up alone, after all Edmund might not realise he was back in Narnia and react badly, Caspian wanted to be there to ensure that Edmund would have a familiar face when he woke.

Caspian sighed as he lent back in his chair. It would be an understatement about how worried Caspian was. Even though it had only been two weeks, Caspian was worried that Edmund might never wake up or Edmund would be ripped away from Caspian the second he woke.

"You do not need to worry your majesty, dear Edmund's body is only adapting" a familiar voice suddenly spoke, Caspian's head snapped up and looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was Aslan.

"What do you mean adapting?" Caspian questioned worried for Edmund's safety.

"You will find out soon" Aslan said cryptically before disappearing into thin air. Caspian looked over at Edmund, Caspian's hope had been re-lit.

* * *

Edmund groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his body was sore. Giving his eyes time to adjust, Edmund thought back on his last memory, it was Aslan talking about his destiny. Once Edmund's eyes had focused he looked around the room he was in, the room had famous narnian battles tapestries on the wall.

"I'm in Narnia" Edmund muttered before turning to look at the other person in the room. Edmund smiled at the peaceful look on Caspian's face as he slept, Edmund lent down and pressed light kisses on Caspian's cheeks then his lips which rose the sleeping king.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Edmund joked.

"Edmund you're awake" Caspian said before lunging forward and wrapped the younger boy up in his arms in a hug before pulling away to give Edmund a kiss.

"How did I get here, the last thing I really remember is talking to Aslan about my destiny and suddenly I'm here?" Edmund questioned a little confused.

"A guard discovered your unconscious body in the forest, you were brought here for medical attention, this is about 2 weeks ago" Caspian answered before moving onto the bed to wrap his boyfriend up in his arms. Edmund closed his eyes as he rested his head on Caspian's chest, he was still overly tired. He slightly questioned to what Aslan had been speaking about but he decided to push the question away opting to fall asleep instead. 


End file.
